The Power of Three
by JenjiRose
Summary: Summary; Godric lives after the events in Dallas, Russell and Sookie are dead, Pam will come in later in the story, Nora will be mentioned. Eric/Godric/Rose OC .
1. Everything I should be

I was everything a young woman in my day and age shouldn't be, I was elegant, graceful, polite, and all for show, I was Katherine Victoria Lawrence, the beautiful younger wife of a wealthy business man in Texas, we lived in a grand house in Dallas. It seemed to be everything I ever wanted, money, respect, a husband, though him being 52, and my being 18 was something that made me sick to the core, I didn't care, outwardly at least, I was a woman of respect in Texas now, I had a lavish house, all the dresses and jewelry I could ever want, all the paintings and portraits, I could have the original copy of Vincent Van Gough's work had I wanted it, and more importantly I could have sex with all the pool boys, yard men, and any of maintenance kind of man I wanted, because I was married to Charles Lawrence a man with so many banks to his name that I couldn't count them all, it was everything I had dreamed of as a little girl and everything I so desperately wanted away from now.

"Kitty" I heard the fat old bastard's name as I stared in the mirror, my very long very platinum blonde hair was curled in expert curls and my makeup was done to bring out my flawless pale skin and ice blue eyes, I stood up and looked down at the pale pink form fitting business suit I was wearing along with the white pumps. Charles walked into the room "Hello darling." I answered out of habit more than out of true eagerness to call this man a darling. "Hello love, I need you to come downstairs, we have guests." I raised an eyebrow before dropping it immediately "Who dear." He grinned "The vampire sheriff Godric and his underling of sorts Eric Northman the Sheriff in Louisiana, we're talking expanding my banks further down south." I nodded "Of course let me just apply one last coat of lipstick." He nodded "You want to look perfect for these gents." I nodded again and applied one more layer of pink lipstick.

Charles took my arm and we walked out of our large bedroom down the grand staircase, I stared straight ahead, not wanting to be seen with this ugly bastard by anyone let alone two people of importance in our world, well it wasn't my world, but I wish it were, at least I would be free of heinous creature.

"Godric, Eric, this is my lovely wife Katherine Victoria, Kitty say hello." He whispered the part that was for me in my ear, I had to contain my shiver, I clenched my jaw and stared at the two different but equally as handsome men in front of me, I loosened my jaw putting on a polite smile on my face "Good evening Mr. Godric. Mr. Northman, it's a pleasure to meet you." Charles hand tightened around my arm and I knew that I was being too stiff with them; I pulled away gently "What would you care for to drink Charles, you gentlemen." Charles spoke up first but not before my eyes connected with the gorgeous tall blonde man's eyes. "Katherine you know what I'll have to drink and you should have known better about what they would drink." I stared at the wall behind Eric Northman, before looking at Charles "Your right I should have known better, I apologize for my stupidity." I turned around before he could reply and walked into the kitchen.

I poured a glass of Champagne for Charles and grabbing two true bloods, heating them up for the direction's time and sitting them on a silver platter. I walked back into the living room the platter in my hands "Jesus Katherine" He knocked the platter out of my hands, I stared at the platter on the ground and the mixed liquid that lay on the rug. He gripped my wrists "Are you trying to ruin my sale, get the drinks again without the silver platter." I swallowed my anger "I wasn't intending to touch them with the platter, I didn't want to bring out the gold platter." His hands gripped my wrist tighter "Bring out the gold and clean up this mess." I glanced at the two vampires who were watching with very different expressions on their faces, the blonde looked intrigued, the dark haired one looked forlorn about something or another, I yanked my hands away "Of course." I picked up the platter and walked back into the kitchen.

I came out again with the gold platter, I handed Charles his drink and then set the true bloods in front of the vampires, "Enjoy." I said as politely as I could possibly manage, as I was walking out of the room I heard Charles saying "She isn't the smartest, or the kindest, but she is the prettiest." I snarled and my back straightened, I called in the pool boy, he grinned at me with his boyish smile "Hey Kat." I smiled slightly "Come clean up this mess for me will you, I just can't do it." He took the rag from me "He's pissing you off again." I chuckled "There isn't a time when he isn't pissing me off." We walked into the living room, and Charles didn't look up as David the pool boy began to pick up the bottles and glass, I stared hard at the side of Charles's head wondering if a sledgehammer would suffice for the things I wanted to do to him. "Did you say something Katherine?" I shook my head "No, just mumbling." I said with a slight smile, he frowned "Well stop it, or leave the room." I nodded "David." I called to him and we walked out of the living room, towards the pool.

"Oh Katherine." I closed my eyes for a brief moment before turning around and walking into the living room "Hire a new pool boy I think we're getting a little too comfortable with this one." I stared Charles right in the eye "Do it yourself you old fat bastard." I snarled and he stood up "Well if were calling names I might just call you a cheap used up whore." I smirked "Oh so you knew about all the maintenance men, I thought I was good at keeping secrets." He frowned "We'll talk about this later." I shook my head "We'll talk about it now, I married you for all of your money, and I'll divorce you for half, I'll bet your feeling rather stupid for not getting a prenuptial." He shook his head "The only way you're getting out of this marriage is death." I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms cocking my hip "Works for me." He walked up to me "Is that a threat." I rolled my eyes "No you fool it's a terrible fatal car accident, or the pool boy gone mad, killing you and brutally injuring me, doesn't that just sound like a nice Dallas headline." He gripped my chin.

"You think you're smarter than me whore, but you're not, I know you well enough to know that you're too scared of the Dallas death penalty to do shit." He released me and turned around smug as he faced the vampires; I grabbed his mother's ern off of glass table top and I slammed it into the back of his head, smirking as he went down, I placed the ern gently back on the glass table, and pushed the heel of my pumps into his head, pushing down as hard as I could, my heel sunk into his head like a watermelon I pulled out "Bad day to underestimate a whore." I put my hands on my hips and faced the vampires with an eyebrow raised; they were both staring at me, eyes a mix between enthralled, captivated, and unsure of what to do next, "Kat." I turned around to see David staring at me, "What did you do." I shrugged "He was an asshole." He gasped "So you killed him!" I smirked "Good enough reason for me." He ran up to me "Oh my God you have his brains on your pumps." I looked at my right pump and smirked "He owes me a new pair of shoes." I grabbed him by the collar "Listen you sappy excuse of a bold romantic you're going to keep your yap shut or I will I drive my heels into your balls." He nodded "Now go, your fired, don't come back here again, leave Dallas, do whatever you please but not speak a word of this to anyone." He nodded again and turned around, I grabbed one of Charles's old daggers off of the wall, and brought it down on the back of his neck, "So sorry Davie but I just can't take any chances." I let him drop to the floor.

I faced the vampires and walked up to them, they were hornier than hell, apparently this kind of thing got them off, I sat where Charles had been sitting and crossed my legs staring between them before rolling my eyes. "You won't get away with this." The blonde Eric said with a smirk, I shrugged and leaned back "I figured, but it was fun while it lasted, wait it's still lasting." I sat up and grabbed Charles's glass of Champagne and took a long drink, setting it back down and my eyes locked with the dark haired vampire's eyes, he stood up and was in front of me faster than I could even blink, I did blink and I missed the whole movement, his fingers trailed along my neck "You have brought something out in me that hasn't been out in 200 years." I stared into his blue grey eyes, "And what would that be." He leaned down to whisper in my ear "The animal, the vampire." I idly wondered how old he was "Eric make sure none of her finger prints are on this crime scene, make sure no one saw it, if they did Glamour them, and then make it look like she was taken, make it look like they had a reason to take her."

Eric stood up and stared at me giving me a playful smirk, before flashing out of my sight; Godric's lips trailed my neck, his cool tongue hitting my heated flesh, "What is your real name Katherine Victoria." I chuckled "Figured that out did you." His tongue ran up my neck, past my chin, to the corner of my lips. "Rose Middleton." Godric's tongue swept over my bottom lip, and my lips opened automatically, our tongues danced, his fingers found me and I moaned, he thurst his fingers inside of me, I threw my head back in pleasure, no one had made me feel like this before, Godric's expert fingers plunged in and out of me, hitting my sweet spot every time, in a flash his fingers were out of me, I was naked and when I opened my eyes he was naked too, he spread my legs wide apart, and without asking me first he penetrated me, slamming into me as hard as he possibly could, I whispered my moans and went to wrap my legs around him but he held my legs far apart, pinned to the arms of the chair, I gripped his shoulders, not bothering to even look at his strange tattoos as I was coming close to my release, and soon it washed over me, and I was still jerking with the aftershocks as Godric pounded inside of me

Godric's fangs clicked into place as he threw his head back making the most guttural animalistic noises I had ever heard, he roared as his cum shot inside of me, as he lowered his head to meet my gaze, his eyes were wild, crazed, blood thirsty, there was no reminisce of the depressed creature he had been when he walked into my lavish home in central Dallas. Eric walked in, "No witnesses, no DNA to place her at the crime, no…" He cut himself off as he took in the sight before him his fangs slid down, Godric glanced back at me, asking permission, I nodded and he grinned and stepped back, pulling out of me, Eric walked up to me pulling his clothes off piece by piece, he kicked the last bit of his clothes off, as he grabbed me and flipped us so that he was sitting on in Charles's seat and I was sitting on top of his stomach, he gripped my hips and raised me over him, I grabbed his dick and slid myself down onto him, I moaned and he grunted.

Godric grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him "Join me Rose as my Childe; join us forever as companions in death." I nodded and Godric brushed my hair over my shoulder, I moaned so close to my release "Yes. Yes." I moaned louder and my eyes locked with Eric's as Godric came up behind me, his fangs trailing along my neck, and the second his fangs pierced my throat, my second and final orgasm of the night dawned on me, I was vaguely aware of Eric still pounding into me for some time, I was almost aware of his seed spilling inside of me, but all I could concentrate on was the blood slipping away from my body, the numbing tingle in my fingertips, the shocking pains in my heart, the weariness in my brain as everything began to shut down, I knew I couldn't feel my organs shutting down but somewhere inside of me I knew that they were, I stayed awake until the very last moment until an agonizing sharp pain shot out from inside of my heart as everything snapped into blackness.


	2. Blood, bodies, and burials, oh my

The second I woke up, my hand shot out of the ground and I used that hand along with the new found strength in my legs to crawl out of the Earth. I looked down, I was completely naked, and every single part of me was covered in dirt, but other than that I looked a whole hell of a lot better, my breasts were firmer, rounder, my stomach seemed thinner somehow, and my legs looked like model's legs, only not as boney and orange, my skin was in no way tan, I was pasty as hell, I heard someone clearing their throat, I turned around, Eric and Godric were staring at me, Eric looked slightly eager, and Godric's eyes were hungry, I felt no fear at the way he was looking at me, I was only turned on. Eric smirked at me and Godric was in front of me in a flash, his hand trailed my neck, as I looked up into his eyes, I was almost as tall as him, 5'7, where as he was probably 5'8.

All of these feelings erupted inside of me, I wanted him, in ways I've never wanted any man, and I craved him just to be near him was not enough. Eric came up behind me, I didn't feel any connection of sorts with him but I did feel something for him, uncontrollable lust maybe. I heard him push his pants down and Godric pushed his pants down as well, he pushed inside of me, and Eric spread my ass, "Tell him if he's hurting you hasi (bunny)" he whispered the last word in a foreign language, I nodded and Eric slid inside of me, I whimpered in pain and my fangs slid down, "It hurts, but it's good." I whispered and Godric pinched my clit between his fingers, I gasped in pleasure and he flicked my clit as Eric slid the rest of the way inside of me, as I grew accustomed to him, I moaned and Godric took that as his cue to continue thrusting inside of me.

Godric gripped my hips and Eric squeezed my shoulders as they plunged into me all I was trying to do was stay standing, with the pleasure overload it was very difficult. "Syster." Eric grunted into my ear, and Godric stared into my eyes "Mor, syster, and dotter." I was too close to try and comprehend what they were saying, for all I knew they were calling me a cheap sleazy whore, but I felt Godric's intense pride and pleasure as he said the words so I doubted it meant something awful. My knees went weak as I came around them but Godric held me up. Eric came inside of me first and Godric soon followed. I rested my head on Godric's shoulder, my breathing slightly erratic, Eric pulled out of me but Godric stayed inside of me, "I want to stay inside of you forever." He whispered into my hair and I closed my eyes, "Why am I so hungry Godric." He tugged on my hair so gently that I might not have felt it had I still been human. I pulled away to stare into his eyes "You need blood Rose." I nodded and Godric looked over my shoulder, "Eric, Ge mig två människor för Rose, ta två för oss (bring me two humans for Rose, bring two for us)." I was so unbearably hungry, thirsty more like it.

Godric looked back at me and bared his neck "Drink." I swallowed unsure "You need it more than I do." I scraped my fangs along his neck before piercing his throat with my fangs, the action felt so right, natural, but the flavor was off, it wasn't satisfying but it was delicious, I savored each drink "Rose." Godric whispered to me and I slowly pulled away feeling slightly bashful, he grinned "Where's the fearless little girl I met last night." I bared my fangs "Bite me." He laughed "Thought I lost her for a minute." I rolled my eyes "Merely slightly afraid and unaware that's all." He chuckled "Tell me Rose where have you always wanted to go, tell me and I'll take you there, but it has be out of America." I puckered my lips "I vote Italy the women there are beautiful." Eric smirked as he walked up to us four humans following him. My fangs ached for me "Easy syster don't jump me for them, I call the blonde." I smirked and flashed up to the blonde driving my fangs into her neck, drinking her blood deeply, I was vaguely aware of Godric's laughing as I continued to drink her blood; I let her drop to the ground, before turning around to face them.

Godric had a wicked grin on his face and Eric was pouting "I'll let it go this once, but the red head is mine," I stared at the redhead "You can have her." I faced the other two "Which one's mine, they both look high or ditzy." Godric walked up to me "They are glamoured Rose, they feel safe, and they don't even know what's happening to them." I stared at them, before glancing at the redhead, I shook my head she wasn't that pretty, I faced the dark haired one and my fangs clicked down again "Teach me how to not kill her." Godric pulled the dark haired one closer to me "Swallow four times." I nodded and sank my fangs into her throat I swallowed four times, before pulling away and staring into her eyes "Do you wish to Glamour her." I nodded and Godric told me how to do it.

"What's your name?" The words flew out of her lips "May." I nodded "Are you afraid." She nodded "Yes." I grinned "Can I kill her now." Godric brushed my hair back "Do you want to." I shrugged "I don't really care." He shared a look with Eric "You have confused me Rose, I have spent the last two hundred years believing that killing humans was wrong, and now you have either cleared or blurred my vision, I'm not precisely sure which way I'm leaning towards." I looked at him "Is it wrong." He shared another look with Eric before shaking his head "No Rose, it's what we are, killing is what we do, it should be as easy to you as blinking is to a human, humans are meant to nourish us as the beetle is meant to nourish the lark, it is in our bible." I did not think to question him, he was my maker, and therefore he was right, even if he had said killing humans was wrong I would have accepted Godric's words as the truth. I stared into her eyes Glamouring her again "I release you from my glamour." She looked very afraid now, and tried to run but I grabbed a fist full of her hair, bringing her back to me, as she screamed I drove my fangs into her throat drinking the remainder of her blood, by the time I was done Eric and Godric were done with their humans.

I tossed her on the floor "Rose." I faced Godric and he looked at me "You've passed your first lesson, it was easy now is the hard part, bury the humans you killed." I scratched my head and stared at the humans "I don't." Godric had me by the throat, holding me up so that I was dangling from the ground, "I am your maker, you do not question me, and as long as you wish to kill you must wish to bury, now do it." He set me down on the ground and I sat down on the ground beginning to dig a grave in the ground. "Is this some sort of punishment?" I asked him and he cocked his head at me "No Rose it's not, I'm teaching you a valuable lesson, in the future if you have to kill you will know what to do with the bodies, now dig faster or we'll be here until dawn." I started digging faster "So fucking up my nails." I muttered and when I had dug far down enough I stood up and grabbed the two girls I had killed and tossed them into the hole, before starting to fill in the hole, I noticed Eric was already done burying his, and Godric had been done burying his within two minutes of me starting to bury mine.

When I finally finished I stood up and looked towards the sky "We've got another two hours, you want to make it count." Eric purred as he came up behind me, I turned around he was smirking as he stared into my eyes "You can fuck all night…when we get to the hotel, now come on."


End file.
